


The Fall of a Queen

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag to save my life, Light Angst, Minor Violence, My take on how I want season 3 to end, The Author Regrets Everything, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Amaru's end marks Kate's second chance and new beginning at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> **This is just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!**

Amaru's reign is a bloody one.

Many culebras and Xibalban warriors lose their lives, and it takes the Gecko brothers allied with other culebras- both ancient and young- to figure out a way to bring down the self-proclaimed Queen.

Kisa is blinded by rage and revenge for the loss of the one person she's truly loved in a very long time (Manola), and it takes Scott, Richie and Seth to keep her line. She tries explaining, more than once, that that _thing_ is no longer Kate, but Richie says otherwise. Scott and Seth are the only two on the fence about the whole Kate/Amaru situation, but Richie is so damn sure that Kate still lingers inside somehow.

_"I felt her!"_ He confesses one night Santanico- or Kisa as she keeps telling them to call her- goes on a rant about how she's going to rip Amaru's head from her body after yet another warrior goes after them. _"It was the night at Santanico's fight club- the same night Amaru killed Manola."_ Kisa hisses at him, her anger swelling once more for her lost love, but Richie ignores her. _"I tried to mind-whammy her to give Santanico's little girlfriend a head start, but she did something to me instead. The was a brief connection and I could feel Kate inside, screaming to be let out."_

Seth, Scott, Ranger Gonazlez, Ximena and Burt go quiet at Richie's confession, Kisa then frowning as her anger slowly ebbs away. _"If that is the case, then our mission just got even more complicated."_

As it turns out, Burt- the Xibalban demon hunter- who was the one all for killing Amaru/Kate, is the one to find a ritual that could possibly save the girl possessed by the _demon bitch queen._ There's a special sword involved that Ranger Gonzalez and Ximena offer to hunt down, Burt works on translating the text that must be spoken aloud, Scott and Richie retrieve the _blood forcibly taken_ , and Seth and Kisa somehow manage to retrieve the _blood freely given from the purest of souls_.

It takes a year for the Peace Keeper and the culebra to find the sword, and for Burt to translate all that they need. Amaru knows something is up and summons up more Xibalban warriors, but she underestimates the love Kate's brother has for her and the guilt that los hermanos Gecko feel and need to make amends for.

Amaru's right hand man, Brasa, is the first to fall after the ritual performed beforehand makes their queen weak. Without him they know Amaru feels vulnerable and Burt ecstatically puts his demon hunting skills to use to take down the Xibalban warriors that circle their queen. The fight is especially bloody and tiring, and Ximena and Scott both lose their lives- Ximena when she was trying to protect the Peace Keeper and Scott when he got too cocky with a demon warrior. Seth and Richie gave slight pause when they saw Scott burn from the inside out until he was just a pile of ash, and it was Kisa who snatched up the sword to take on Amaru herself.

The fight is rather easy for Kisa given that Amaru is greatly weakened, and in no time she has Amaru on her knees with the tip of the blade placed in the center of Amaru's chest. Blood red eyes dance with mirth as Amaru stares up at Kisa and it's the shout of the Gecko brothers that give her slight pause.

"Santanico, no!" Seth shouts.

"Don't do it, Santanico," Richie yells as well. "You know the plan."

"Come on, Santanico, _do it_ ," Amaru chuckles. "You know you want to. Be the queen everyone thinks you are and end me." Glaring down at the girl, Kisa's jaw clenches. "I killed your love, remember? The only person you ever loved. That had to sting," she mockingly coos.

"If it wasn't for Richard, I'd happily drive the sword through your chest," Kisa seethes. Then to prove her point, she presses the sword a little deeper, just enough for Amaru to hiss and the smile to fall from her wicked lips. "But for a _culebra bitch_ , I have a heart. You see, I don't like people being cruel and you.. you did a very cruel thing to an innocent girl."

Amaru screams as one of Kisa's hand flashes out, gripping the amulet around her neck and throwing it to the ground. Then with a victorious little grin, Kisa stomps on the black jewel and breaks it. Amaru continues to scream until she can no more, the Xibalban warriors left standing coming to a stop before slowly disintegrating to nothing. Burt lingers around as Seth, Richie and Gonzalez race for the small platform where Kisa stands over Amaru- Amaru looking both livid and defeated. Richie and Seth are still calling for Santanico to stand down, but she slowly shakes her head, refusing to hear them out.

"It has to be this way," Kisa says, tears surprisingly filling her eyes as she grips the sword with both hands once again. "We didn't tell you the whole ritual because we knew you wouldn't go through with it."

"..what?" Seth looks utterly betrayed and helpless, and Richie swears as Ranger Gonzalez keeps him at bay. "What's the whole ritual?"

"To free Kate, she must die."

"No. No!"

Kisa's bottom lip trembles. "I'm sorry." Amaru sneers up at her and Kisa drives the sword through her chest. Instead of screaming, however, Amaru blinks in shock. Blood red eyes soon give away to familiar green and Kisa steps back with a frown.

"San-Santanico..?" Kate gasps. Her hands tremble as she grasps the blade that's been driven through her and blood coats her lips as she coughs.

"Kate!" Richie and Seth both jump on the platform, the brothers falling to their knees on either side of her.

Seth goes to pull the blade out, but Ranger Gonzelez stops him. "Don't. If you pull it out, she'll only bleed out faster."

Green, tear-filled eyes dart between Seth and Richie, and a sob escapes her throat. "I'm sorry. So s-sorry."

"Shh," Richie shushes her. "It's okay. We knew it wasn't really you."

"I- I didn't want y-you to burn in hell. Not r-really." More blood coats her lips and Richie grimaces.

"I know."

"Come on, Princess, no more talking," Seth tells her. "Save your breath."

"For what?" She smiles grimly. "I'm dying, S-Seth. There's n-no way around it."

Richie gulps. "There is one way." As Kate's gaze darts to him, he shrugs. "I can't watch you die, Kate. Not again."

Ranger Gonzalez grimaces from where he's standing. "If you're going to do what I think you are, I can't be here for it." Freddie starts to walk away, but not before tipping his hat to Kate when she glances at him.

The attention is back on the dying girl, even as she looks to Seth. "It's your decision, kid. Normally I wouldn't want this for you, but I've missed you. I rather have you around as a culebra than dead."

Kate goes quiet before slowly nodding, defeat etched into her features. She catches Richie's gaze and mumbles a soft, "Okay," and turns her face so that her neck is exposed. She feels a hand squeeze hers, but Seth's hands are gripping the sword's handle and ready to yank the blade out.

"You'll be fine," Kisa murmurs and Kate's surprised to find that the brunette beauty is the one holding her hand. "It'll be over before you know it."

Kate numbly nods again and closes her eyes, she feeling the pinch of Richie's fangs sliding into her neck before the burning of his venom is being pushed through her veins. It hurts, but not as much as it hurts the moment Seth yanks the sword from her chest and she blacks out from the pain of it all.

**xXx**

When Kate finally wakes, she finds that she's in the same place as before only there's something stuffed under head acting as a pillow and a blazer draped over her. She glances around the blood scented room and her throat burns with an intense thirst.

Grimacing and clutching at her throat, Kate startles when Kisa appears at her side. "Relax. Richie will be back soon with food."

"W-where's Seth?"

"He and the Peace Keeper went to make sure Burt actually left town, and to hide the ritualistic sword."

"My brother?" Kisa doesn't say anything, she looking out at one particular spot in the room where ashes are spread out and realization dawns on Kate. "Oh." Silence lingers between the two females, especially when Kate has a small break down over her brother's death, and then Kate can't take it anymore. "I'm sorry," she blurts. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend and all that I've- that Amaru- put you through."

"Kate," Kisa sighs. "It's okay. I understand."

Kate gulps, she shakily moving to sit up while pulling the blazer- Seth's, by the smell of it- around her shoulders. "She was so threatened by you," she quietly confesses. "She didn't like the idea that the culebras followed _la diosa_. She wanted to break their faith and then be the one and only goddess around."

"Yeah, I figured," Kisa huffs.

The elder culebra doesn't bother to try and strike up a conversation, but Kate can't take the silence or being brushed off. "Why are you here, Santanico?"

"It's Kisa," she corrects without a second thought. "My name is Kisa."

"Okay. Why are you here, Kisa? I know I'm not your favorite person, so why?"

Kisa greatly sighs before kneeling next to the newly turned culebra, meeting her gaze head on. "Because someone needs to teach you our ways. Richie isn't all that great of a teacher and Seth wants to make sure you're taught control right away. We're not savages, Kate, and just because you're a culebra now doesn't mean that you can rip into throats left and right. If you do, your next face to face with the Peace Keeper won't be a friendly one." Kate sniffles some and as Kisa looks at her- really looks at the blood soaked girl with blood red hair that doesn't suit her anymore- the elder culebra softens. "Your innocence was ripped away just as mine was. Though you chose to become a culebra when I didn't, your innocence was tampered with when Amaru took possession of you. And that- I can't stand by that, so I will help you as much as I am able to in this new life of yours."

When Kate meets Kisa's gaze once more, tears are falling down her cheeks and creating tracks in the dirt and dried blood. "Thank you."

"Mhm. You can thank me later when you're not screaming at us to let you feed." And with that, Kisa pushes back up to her full height and walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm not sure I'll be continuing this. I'll need some serious inspiration to do so.**


End file.
